Together
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Um dia comum para a família Mills-Hood, e uma nova surpresa... Desclaimer ruim. História melhor :)


Uma oneshot para a 5a temp :3  
Os epis tão *-*

Gente, e eu to amando a Emma maligna :v  
Finalmente parou de ser mosca morta /avoa

* * *

REGINA OUVIU UMA PEQUENA E INCONFUNDÍVEL voz cantando.  
Ela sabia que Robin e Roland estavam em casa, e ainda assim, um sorriso adornou sua face enquanto caminhava na direção da sala. As compras esquecidas sob a bancada. Foi quando precisou parar sua caminhada e a voz de Robin entrou na cantoria do pequeno.

Os garotos estavam cantando _Artic Monkeys - A certain Romance_.  
Na verdade, eles pareciam mais preocupados em fingir tocar a bateria e a guitarra que cantar. E  
ela parou para observá-los. Robin estava na poltrona de costas para ela, fingindo tocar sua guitarra e Roland ria com os fones do headset no pescoço e deitado no sofá de cabeça para baixo olhando para o pai divertindo-se.

 _Well oh they might wear classic Reeboks_  
 **(Bom, eles devem usar Reeboks clássicos)**

Or knackered Converse  
 **(Ou Converses acabados)**

Or tracky bottoms tucked in socks  
 **(Ou calças enfiadas nas meias)**

 _But all of that's what the point is not_  
 **(Mas essa não é a questão)**

 _The point's that there isn't no romance around there_  
 **(A questão é que não existe mais romance por aí)**

Se tivesse perdido Robin para aquela Fúria... Não. Não podia pensar assim. Respirou fundo e afastou o pensamento da cabeça e eles recomeçaram com Roland cantando alguns pedaços e Robin se arriscando na maior parte da música.

O garoto batia as mãos no sofá seguindo o ritmo da música e parava vez ou outra para rir do pai tocando uma guitarra invisível de forma dramática.  
Robin se levantou e Roland começou a bater as mãos em palmas, e ela agora podia ouvir a música em seus fones pendurados no pescoço.  
E ainda deitado de cabeça para baixo, os pés para cima no encosto do sofá, ele imitou o pai, ou pelo menos tentou seu melhor na letra.

 _Over there there's broken bones_  
 **(E por ali tem ossos quebrados)**

 _There's only music, so that there's new ringtones_  
 **(Só existe música para que façam novos ringtones)**

 _And it doesn't take no Sherlock Holmes_  
 **(Não é preciso ser nenhum Sherlock Holmes)**

 _To see it's a little different around here_  
 **(Pra ver que é um pouco diferente por aqui)**

A risada de Roland ecoou pela casa e Regina riu baixo também sendo notada pelos dois Locksley.  
O pequeno se levantou num pulo deixando o headset e o mp3 no sofá para correr até ela.

-Ginaaa! - Ela o recebeu com um abraço levantando-o e pegando-o no colo.

-Há quanto tempo está aí...? - Perguntou Robin.

-Pouco tempo. - respondeu e olhou para o mais novo. - Me pergunto se você se sairia bem em uma bateria de verdade. Podemos testar isso...

Roland riu saltitando em seus braços animado e concordando com a cabeça.

-Cuidado. Não lhe dê ideias... - falou Robin.

-Pena. Estava visualizando você com uma guitarra agora. - ela lhe dirigiu seu melhor olhar e ele fez uma expressão lisonjeira

-Interessante... Algo mais _Milady_?

Os dois se olharam intensamente.

-Eu tô com fome. - declarou Roland.

-O jantar está no balcão... Vou prepará-lo para nós. - Regina riu baixo e o desceu. - E se você for colocar esses fones, não ouça tão alto.

-Okay.

Ela girou para as compras e antes de pegar a sacola Robin se adiantou, levando a mão na mesma próximo demais a ela.  
Girou para encará-lo e os olhos dele brilhavam, mesmo que carregasse uma expressão séria.

-Então você me "visualizou" como um guitarrista...?

-Admito que foi uma visão... _Interessante_. - admitiu ela.

-Hm... E o que mais?

-O que mais...? - ela entrou no jogo arqueando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Não sei... Roupas de couro, óculos de sol... - e não evitou respirar fundo.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, o balcão em suas costas e ele bloqueando seu caminho.  
Sem saída.

-Interessante mesmo...

-Eu que o diga... - murmurou tocando seu rosto e estendeu os braços circulando seu pescoço. Ele sorriu ainda usando as mãos para prendê-la. -... E o que você faria... Se me encontrasse vestido assim?

-O que eu faria...?

-Sim. O que você faria?!

-Bom...

-Mãe! - Eles não evitaram uma risada quando a voz de Henry ecoou no andar de cima e ele apareceu no topo das escadas. - Ah, achei que tinha ouvido sua voz... Desculpa, eu não queria... Interromper. - ele estava sorrindo para a posição dos dois.

-Tudo bem. - Entretanto nenhum deles se mexeu. Robin lhe deu um selinho e se afastou para que ela pudesse dar atenção ao filho.

-Mãe, o que você acha? - Henry parou erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ele estava vestindo uma camisa vinho, as mangas dobradas, jeans escuros e sapatos pretos, um relógio de pulso no braço direito.  
O cabelo levemente arrepiado. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas analisando-o.  
Era seu primeiro encontro oficial com Violet depois dos últimos dias... O que soava _bom_ porque os últimos dias...  
Foram uma bela bagunça.

-Não sei...

-O que está errado?! - Para a sua surpresa, Roland estava logo atrás dela andando pela cozinha e procurando alguma coisa. Henry ergueu os braços e olhou para os dois encarando-o de volta. O pequeno encontrou um copo colocou água e bebeu até encher as bochechas e observando da mulher para o adolescente e deu de ombros. Regina por sua vez, levou a mão em seus cabelos abaixando os fios como que para colocá-los no lugar e Roland moveu a cabeça efusivamente no que parecia ser um "sim" e saiu cantarolando alguma música com os fones de ouvido ainda no pescoço. Henry sorriu. - Mãe...

-O quê? Ainda acho você muito novo para namorar...

-Não estou namorando, mãe... E eventualmente um dia será o baixinho aqui nas escadas pedindo você uma opinião sobre como se vestir em seu primeiro encontro...

-Há, há. A única preocupação dele nos próximos dez anos será como não ficar fora de minha vista... Assim como você. Só aceitei esse "encontro" porque Emma e Killian vão acompanhá-los...

-Eles não vão... - Henry a fitou revirando os olhos quase perdendo o argumento. - É um encontro duplo. Os dois vão estar ocupados um com o outro e Violet e eu poderemos ter uma conversa normal... Sozinhos porque ninguém vai ficar de vela.

Ele odiou a si mesmo por encontrar um par de olhos castanhos encarando-o de forma cética.

-Uso ruim das palavras... - murmurou Henry.

-Com certeza. - concordou Regina.

-Okay... Pense que vamos juntos e voltamos juntos. - ele ergueu os polegares para ela e foi a vez da Rainha movimentar a cabeça, só que em negativa. Henry gargalhou. - Ah, vamos mãe... Eu tenho quase dezesseis anos...

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ainda mais.  
Se possível. Outro argumento em que concordava com ele.

-Papai...? - Roland o chamou da sala. Ela e Henry foram até lá, encontrando-o na mesma posição que chegou, com os fones de ouvido no pescoço, a blusa de pijama no corpo e os pés no encosto do sofá e encarando-os de cabeça para baixo. - Estou com fome... - murmurou para eles ao não ver Robin.

-Ouviu isso? - disse Henry.

-Sim. - Regina sorriu para o pequeno. - E enquanto eu posso cuidar de um filho apenas me preocupando em alimentá-lo, acho que o outro pode ir em um... "Encontro". - ela moveu as mãos em uma ação para aspas e girou para as sacolas no balcão depositando-as na pia e abrindo a geladeira para pegar os ingredientes que precisava. Quando ninguém disse nada, virou apenas para ter certeza que não estava sozinha. Robin a fitava no portal com um sorriso tão lindo que Regina o encarou confusa e Henry olhava também sorrindo de um para o outro. - Que foi?

-Nada. - disseram ambos e Henry se virou subindo de novo as escadas. - Vou acabar de me arrumar.

Robin por sua vez se aproximou dela a passos lentos.

-Que foi? - repetiu.

-Nada... - ele sorriu ainda mais.

Era tão natural para ela ter Roland como um filho que nem mesmo percebeu que se referira a ele como tal.  
E não evitou se preocupar quando ele a abraçou, escorando a cabeça em seu ombro e respirando o perfume de seu cabelo.

-Robin...?

-Eu amo você. Sabe disso não é?

-Sim... - ela se afastou olhando-o nos olhos. - Porque eu também amo você. - ela o puxou para um beijo casto, mas não menos significativo. Sentindo-o sorrir contra seus lábios e sorrindo também ao olhar de novo em seus olhos.

-Paiêee... - Roland bocejou logo que o chamou e os dois sorriram. Regina segurou a gola de sua camisa e lhe deu um olhar significativo indo até a sala e parando apenas para olhá-lo e o garoto abriu os olhos castanhos encontrando os dela e mostrando seu sorriso de covinhas.

-Vem meu rapazinho faminto antes que você durma sem comer... - ele ficou de pé e ela o pegou no colo voltando para a cozinha e colocando-o sentado no balcão diante de sua vista agora. Outro bocejo.

-Tão impaciente quanto você... - disse Robin levando a mão aos cabelos do filho e bagunçando-os.

Ele riu puxando a mão do pai e olhando para Regina.  
A outra mão dele na cintura dela.

-Um filho se parece com os pais... - Roland deu de ombros e observou os adultos que o olharam sem discordar da frase que ele usara.

Regina por sua vez, perdeu o sorriso, mas não o brilho no olhar alternando dele para Robin, agora finalmente dando espaço para a compreensão. Aparentemente ela acabara de perceber naquele momento o que dissera minutos atrás e então sorriu de novo.

-Mas eu ainda to com fome... - disparou ele dramaticamente.

-Sim, pequeno impaciente. - Regina lhe fez cócegas e ele riu.

-Ok... - A voz de Henry tirou a atenção do trio de novo. - E agora?

Ele tinha trocado de camisa e sapatos, optando por uma em tom creme para ambos.  
Robin olhou de Regina para o filho.  
Felizmente ele deixou o cabelo como normalmente usava.

-Não estava ruim...

-Ok... Vou me trocar de novo...

Robin se adiantou alcançando-o em largas passadas e puxando-o para baixo das escadas.

As mãos em seus ombros direcionando-o para o mais longe possível de seu quarto.

-Relaxe, sim? Assim está bom, e antes também estava...

-Concordo. Querido, você está lindo, ok?

-Mas e se... - começou ele.

-Nada de "mas". Robin tem razão. - Regina se aproximou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e tocando seu rosto. - Nada de ficar até muito tarde e comporte-se no seu... Encontro. - ela tentou soar tão sincera quanto se sentia e Henry sorriu.

-Encontro? - perguntou Roland puxando uma maçã de algum lugar do balcão. Ele passou a fruta na roupa e a mordeu perguntando de boca cheia e fazendo uma careta, no que devia ter sido fofo, mas serviu apenas para preocupar Regina. - Voxê vai beixar ela?

-Beijar? - repetiram os Mills ao mesmo tempo.

-Okay... - Robin tirou a maçã da mão do filho que protestou e alcançou Henry de novo empurrando-o pelos ombros até a saída. - Você precisa ir, ou vai se atrasar... Certeza que não quer carona?

-Sim... Obrigado. - seu cenho estava levemente franzido e ele sabia que não mais que o de Regina ainda na cozinha. Felizmente, quando ele voltou, a notou ocupada em explicar a Roland porque ele não podia comer a maçã enquanto estava fazendo o jantar ou perderia o apetite. Robin mordeu a maçã voltando para onde estavam.

Roland explicando para ela detalhes de seu dia e ela andando pela cozinha arrumando o jantar e ouvindo atentamente.  
Quando ele parou diante dela, cortando seu caminho. Apenas naquele instante pareceu ter sua atenção.  
Roland bocejou de novo.

-Tudo bem? - perguntou Robin.

-Sim... - Regina lhe tomou a maçã e arqueou a sobrancelha fazendo-o sorrir. - Tente entretê-lo com alguma coisa enquanto eu termino o jantar...

Mas ele notou a falta de um brilho em seu olhar e angulou a cabeça para ela.

-Está bem. - carregou Roland de volta para a sala e colocou em um desenho animado que pareceu renovar suas energias e atenção.

A observou se movendo pela cozinha enquanto preparava o jantar, ela colocou algo no forno e escorou no balcão olhando para o nada.  
Robin franziu o cenho e observou dela para o filho atento a televisão e foi até onde Regina estava.

-Ei... - ela pareceu notar sua presença apenas quando parou diante dela. - Regina...?

E ela sorriu minimamente.

-Ele acabou de sair em seu primeiro encontro...

-Não se preocupe... É apenas o primeiro. - Robin tocou seus braços.

Ela o encarou.

-Isso não é engraçado. - mas seu sorriso a contradizia.

-Ele é um grande garoto... Você sabe que o criou muito bem.

-Eu só não entendo... Parece que foi ontem que ele ocupava o papel do Roland. Assistindo desenhos animados, e tudo o que eu tinha que me preocupar era a estrutura da cidade... Tantas coisas aconteceram... E tão... Rápido. E Henry é quase um homem feito.

Era isso.  
Ele pensou no que Henry dissera sobre Roland em seu lugar também...  
A abraçou pela cintura trazendo-a para si em um abraço.

-Estou tão feliz... - continuou Regina escorando a cabeça em seu ombro e respirando fundo.

Então levantou o rosto para olhá-lo.  
Sua resposta foi um beijo.

-E você só precisa continuar sendo essa pessoa, esposa, e mãe maravilhosa que você é... - sussurrou ele contra seus lábios. Regina o fitou.

-Ah é...?

-Aham...

-Hm... Espere. - Regina se afastou levemente vendo Roland em seu campo de visão. Ele estava muito quieto. - Robin, você o deixou dormir?

-O quê?

Ainda deitado no sofá.  
A televisão ainda ligada. Os dois pararam no portal para encontrá-lo com os olhos quase fechados e ainda atentos no desenho animado.  
Regina franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz na televisão e deu a volta parando quando a mesma entrou em seu campo de visão.

Roland coçou a cabeça para a imagem da Rainha Má no filme animado de Branca de Neve.  
Esta primeira usando um estranho vestido azul e longo que cobria seu cabelo, mas não a exagerada coroa em sua cabeça.  
Robin parou ao seu lado pronto para chamar a atenção do filho quando ela o impediu com a mão em seus lábios e um movimento de cabeça.

Roland puxou o travesseiro em que estava escorado e se colocou de bruços, os cotovelos escorados na almofada, a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado e o cenho levemente franzido com o desenho. Por fim ele se cansou afundando o rosto no travesseiro e Regina ouviu o clique do microondas anunciando que a comida estava pronta.

-Ei... - ele girou olhando para ela e sorrindo. - Ainda está com fome?

-Sim. - Robin o observou estender os braços para ela que o pegou nos braços.

Roland escorou a cabeça em seu ombro indo com ela até a cozinha.  
Eles comeram em silêncio, e ele parecia um pouco mais alerta depois disso.

-Não gosto do desenho da Branca de Neve... - disse ele enquanto ela o ajudava a se sentar na cadeira da mesa de jantar.

-Você não gosta? - quem perguntou foi Regina.

-Não... - então ele bocejou de novo dando de ombros. - A Rainha Má não é bonita. Na verdade ela só gosta de rir e fazer assim: - ele arregalou os olhos brevemente e movimentou as mãos abrindo-as. Para a surpresa de Robin, Regina gargalhou. Roland sorriu por conseguir diverti-la e bocejou de novo.

-Certo... Cama agora. Rapazinho. - ele assentiu concordando.

-Não quer ver o final do filme? - perguntou Robin e Regina o encarou confusa.

-Não. - disse Roland descendo da cadeira que estava ainda de meias e ela o pegou no colo e ele escorou a cabeça em seu ombro de novo. - Já sei como termina papai...

-Sabe? - foi a vez dela perguntar curiosa.

-Sim. - disse ele em tom óbvio.

-E como... Termina? - pelo que se lembrava na versão da Disney, a Rainha Má se tornava uma velha e desaparecia, enquanto Branca vivia feliz para sempre com seus animais que faziam tudo e seu Encantado que não tinha falas.

-Você e papai me pondo na cama e lendo uma história...

Os adultos riram.

-Com essa animação, eu duvido que você chega em seu quarto lúcido, Roland... - Disse Robin seguindo-os e não deu em outra.

Antes de chegarem no quarto, ele estava dormindo nos braços de Regina.  
Robin acendeu as luzes do corredor e o abajur, ela o cobriu e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

-Boa noite, querido...

-Boa noite mamãe... - disse ele baixo, mas audível.

Nos três minutos seguintes, Robin considerou ir até ela, mas se conteve.  
Regina ainda estava sentada na beirada da cama de Roland observando-o.

-Boa noite, meu pequeno herói...

Ela se levantou e ele levou a mão a tomada apagando a luz, e deixando a porta aberta.

-Boa noite, filho. - A mão dela alcançou a sua e os dois seguiram para o quarto. Regina parou seus movimentos ao encontrá-lo atento a ela.

-É engraçado o quanto você e Roland se parecem... - ela sorriu. - Ele tem sua personalidade... E _presença_. Sabe disso não é?

-Somos dois teimosos.

-Definitivamente...

-Ah, e você concorda assim tão rápido?!

-... E adoram se contradizer. - continuou ignorando-a. - E provar o ponto de vocês até que aceitemos que estão certos...

-Interessante...

-E têm um sorriso muito lindo. - ele a alcançou puxando-a para a cama e cobrindo-a com seu corpo e lhe dando um beijo. Afastou a mecha de seu cabelo dos olhos e a fitou. - Ainda preocupada com Henry?

-Não... - Regina respirou fundo.

-Se estiver preocupada com o tempo em si, terei que enfatizar que-

-Também não. - ela também tocou seu rosto. - Eu... Não é nada. - e sorriu puxando-o para um beijo a fim de tranquilizá-lo.

Com tantas surpresas que tiveram na viagem a Camelot, Robin se perguntava o que passava pela cabeça de sua Rainha que causava aquele olhar que ele conhecia muito bem. Felizmente, ele descobriria pelo confidente dela ainda em breve... Seu filho, Roland.

Que a nova surpresa era que a maldição que Regina colocou em si mesma, fora finalmente cancelada...  
E ela estava esperando um filho dos dois.

 _"Promete não dizer nada...? Ela quer contar pra você, papai."_

 _"Me contar o quê? Me diga."_

 _"Prometa primeiro."_

 _"Prometo."_

Ele se sentou na cama e Robin se sentou na beirada atento a ele.  
Roland sorriu quando declarou:

 _"Vou ganhar minha irmãzinha, papai"_

* * *

 _Ñ resisti³  
_ _:')_

 _To com essa oneshot na cabeça há mto tempo, e o cap d ontem me deu uma ideia :)  
_ _Espero q gostem e comentem :3_


End file.
